Challenges Among the Stars
by Snow-Nightshade
Summary: Harry was fighting against Voldemort and did defeat him at the final battle, but Voldemort had created even more horcruxes than what was imagined and captured Harry Potter. First tortured for the sake of amusement, Harry was then sent through the Veil to his new life among the stars. no pairings
1. Chapter 1

For one Harry Potter, life sucked. At the final battle, he had destroyed Lord Voldemort easily enough but they all hadn't known he had created even more horcruxes, many more. So, Voldemort was once again, a wraith like creature and Harry Potter knew it too. As a wraith, Voldemort gained even more power than both the previous two lives he hd lived and Harry Potter studied to defeat Voldemort once again.

No one on the light wanted to believe that Voldemort was still alive, save for his two friends, Hermione and Ron. So, while everyone else was celebrating and putting together the destroyed ministry, the trio searched for the newly created horcruxes. Unlike last time though, Voldemort used simpler artifacts from around the world and hid them in heavily warded and trapped areas.

Within a year, Voldemort rose to power again and within another year, all the world was fighting. On the second year of Voldemort's return, the statute of secrecy was broken and soon hundreds of millions of muggles were killed. The trio kept searching for the horcruxes and had now only managed to find and destroy one.

As they traveled, they studied all manner of assorted spells and trades. Ron focused on wide-spread destruction spells and strategy. Hermione focused on barriers, wards, and single-target destruction spells. Harry learned everything The other two crammed in him: wide-spread and single-target destruction spells, charms, transfiguration, healing spells, wards, runes, dark magic, and blood magic. They all learned advanced light magic, muggle weaponry, and their animagus forms.

Ron loved to use his long handled double bladed axe while his animagus form was an enormous, fire-breathing dragon; type- Wyvern. In his animagus form, as the largest of all dragons, he could easily crush a group of deatheaters underneath his weight while remaining impervious to spells because of his thick dragon-hide. His thick hide even negated most muggle attacks once the statute of secrecy was broken and the muggles hadn't known who was on their side. Thick hind legs with clawed feet that could pick up a pair of adult bull elephants easily made up for the fact this form had no fore-arms.

Hermione used mainly knives to get up close an personal or used her advanced sniper rifle with superior muggle sighting and her animagus form was a beautiful tawny owl with long sharp claws and a wingspan of two feet. Once she had discovered discovered her quite animagus form, she easily spied on any deatheater and commandeered any owl mail by stealth. During battle she could easily change between her two forms to claw out the eyes of her foes or fly farther away to kill from more of a distance.

Last, Harry used the sword of Gryffindor as his weapon and his animagus was a surprise. Once he discovered his first animagus form, the shadow phoenix, he became a natural animagus as long as he carried an aspect of the specific animal with him, but each animal had the black coloring of his phoenix form.

Five years after the second rise of Voldemort, the trio had been captured after a long drawn out struggle. The only reason they hadn't escaped was because of Bellatrix Lestrange holding Remus' and Tonks' only son, Teddy. Once Teddy's parents had been killed at the "final" battle, the young baby had been given to his grandparents to raise him since the trio were trying to find horcruxes. Now, holding the five year old ransom, the trio surrendered.

Cuffed and dragged to the Ministry Ruins to stand before Voldemort, Ron and Hermione were both killed with the a simple cutting curse and both now sported gaping smiles gushing blood from their throats. "Now Harry Potter, what to do, what to do." Voldemort made a farce of having to think hard on how he was going to handle the 22-year old Harry Potter. All Harry could do now was cry silently as he stared at the silent bodies of his now dead friends. "Oh, I know, I'll let you live, but just for a little while. I want to break you for every price of my soul you destroyed."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter stood beaten and broken in front of the Veil of Death, awaiting his end.

He had been tortured for three years after he had been captured. Each member of the light that the deatheaters had captured were brutally slaughtered in front of him and any other time of day, he was tortured by any member of the deatheaters.

Even Voldemort participated but tortured Harry alone. At those times, Harry was used as a sex slave for the barely feeling Voldemort. Since the Dark Lord had been reborn again, the most he felt were actions with major feelings. So, Voldemort easily pounded into his back until their was nothing but blood running down from between his tortured legs. Bellatrix had cut into his body creating long and beautiful scars of celtic runes while others help create long intricate burn marks on the rest of his skin.

So now, Harry stood in front of the Veil of Death ready for his life to end. "Your choice, little Potter, to die on your terms or ours."

Harry just looked at the creature that barely resembled his former handsome teenage self and sighed. "I will walk to meet Lady Death, for unlike you, I am not afraid of Her. No, I welcome Her with open arms and a smile on my face. You could never break me of that Tom."

From the side of the room, they heard a scream of "CRUCIO!" and Harry fell to the floor writhing in agony but stayed silent. Once the curse was let up, Harry gave a small exhale before laughing out, "You, poor, poor thing. You cannot please your master in the ways you want so you torture those that upset the broken balance of your mind. I pity you, almost as much as I pity poor Tom. A poor orphan who had been picked on by bullies so he became a bully himself."

This time, two shouts of "CRUCIO!" were heard and Harry was now screaming on the floor. After a full minutes of the feeling of his bones being replaced with molten lead and hot knives cutting open every inch of flesh his two torturers canceled the curse. "It is still your decision, Mr. Potter. Die on your terms or die by ours."

Harry carefully stood up tall and turned around to face the Veil of Death, the same place that had taken his godfather Sirius Black from him. Blood oozing from all of the cuts across his body, Harry stepped forward as proudly as he could and gave a sigh before stepping into the Veil.

Immediately, all of his senses were blacked out and he felt his body picked up gently. Enjoying the sensation of the nothingness that the Veil of Death provided, Harry relaxed. He didn't feel any of his cuts or burns, breaks or bruises; he didn't feel the agony of loss nor the hurt of betrayals. He didn't even feel his body at all, he felt free from everything and free of all his worldly needs.

"You're mind is healing, now that you are relaxed." Stated a voice that surrounded Harry's mind.

"Yes, I would have to agree with that." Harry answered back.

The voice chuckled and then said softly, "Few would just agree with me because many would just scream, asking who I am. I had already decided I would give you another chance and your words just confirmed my decision."

"Another chance? Why do I get another chance? I failed everyone, Voldemort was too powerful to destroy and everyone I cared about is dead; except for George Weasley, they captured him because of his inventions with magic."

"The moment Voldemort learned he could create more than seven horcruxes by creating you, your world was doomed. He had thought that since a piece of his soul had turned you into a living horcrux, his eighth horcrux, he could create more. Even before you had learned about horcruxes, he had created six more. That reason alone, you stood no chance, your world was doomed to fall to darkness. For how long, one cannot tell; there are to many variables to discern the future now."

"So what now?" Harry asked resigned to his fate.

"Now, I will give you your second chance to save a universe from falling into darkness, if you answer my one question. Out of your three deathly hallows, which one do you prefer and feel best using?"

Harry was silent for a minute before answering, "The cloak."

The voice gave a booming laugh, "What a wonderful choice, thank you for answering this old god! I will give you your hallows and since I could not heal your body on this celestial plane, I will grant you one wish."

"I wish to have everything under my name and the name of those most dear to me, so that Voldemort may not use it to his advantage."

"So, do you wish to have everything from your bloodlines too?"

"Yes."

"Well, it is yours. All of your money has now been converted; everything has been packed and sorted into this small side pouch of that can be strapped onto your thigh. I couldn't give you your property but I could give you the few house elves and they rest in a stasis in their special chamber, don't worry, I gave every single one of them a choice. Your rings of lordship rest in a special wooden case that you shall also receive. I truly hope you can save this next universe from the spreading darkness."

Harry gave a nod but as he felt the nothingness around him become more substantial, he called out, "Who do I thank?"

The voice gave a laugh before replying, "I am what you refer to as Lady Death., I hope I don't have to see you for a long time."

Harry gave a chuckle but soon bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain. After feeling nothing for so long, all of the cells in his body screamed torture. Gradually he saw a light appear from behind closed eyelids and he felt the comfortable weight of a soft box shaped pouch tie itself around his leg while a wooden case settled gently in his hand. Harry just continued to lay there, not moving a muscle or he knew he would scream. A shout was heard from above him and more shouting and hollering thundered near him. His body was jostled nee he unintentionally let out a shriek of pain as he was gently picked up and carried off. Finally, the pain became to great and he dropped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry opened an eye but shut it quickly against the bright glare of the hospital room he was currently in. He let out a groan and tried to open his eyes as slowly as possible.

A beep was heard next to him and an automated voice spoke to him, "Good afternoon, I am C-3PO human cycle relations, Master Anakin found you bleeding near his private rooms and is curious as to how you appeared there."

Harry flinched at the wounds that riddled his body, "Wh-what?"

"Well, to be precise, a group of younglings found you and master Ani came running, he carried you to the medical center. He is still curious as to how you appeared there."

Harry just groaned as he opened his eyes all the way and looked carefully at the glowing lights that were placed above the bed he currently rested on. He slowly sat up before asking, "Where am I?"

"You are in the medical center of the Jedi temple on Coruscant."

Harry just looked over to the computerized voice and practically screamed, "What the bloody hell are you?!"

A tall brown haired man in dark brown, almost black robes walked forward and arched his scarred eyebrow. "Like he said, he is C-3PO; I am Anakin Skywalker. Who are you?"

"Um, my name?"

The young man just rolled his eyes and replied with a sigh, "Yes."

"Its Harry Potter, and again, what the bloody hell is that?" Harry asked as he pointed at poor C-3PO.

"He is obviously a droid, have you never seen a droid before?"

"Um, no. Do you know how I got here?"

Anakin rolled his eyes again and said, "Yes, I carried you here."

This time, Harry was the one who rolled his eyes but he gave a glance around the room and took in all of the high-tech gadgetry. "Shit, Death couldn't just give me information; no, she had to drop me here with nothing but what I already own."

Anakin gave a confused glance at Harry, "Death, what do you mean by Death?"

Harry just gave a gore at the wall before going off on a beautiful tirade, " Death is the Lady everyone sees when they kick the bucket, She also can't seem to be nice enough and give me actual information. No, Lady Death has to have her little jokes when She sticks me here for my lousy second chance at stupid life, just bloody great."

"Okay, well, you'll be required to stay here for awhile since the amount of wounds should have killed you. How did you receive your wounds?"

"Well, its a long story, its a story I don't really want to tell you at this point in time." Harry flinched as he brought up an arm to move his bangs out of his face and the wounds all over his body protested.

"Well, jedi master Yoda has elected to watch over you once you woke up because he felt the force crying to save you and he has grown interested." Anakin bid farewell and walked out through the automatic doors with C-3PO following.

Harry just lay un-moving as an itch sprung up underneath the cast on his leg since, apparently, the bones had been shattered. Harry could even feel his magic and an outside energy working together to heal his wounds and he felt safe knowing he would be fully healed soon even if he sported beautiful designs of scars. Within another minute, the automated doors opened to reveal a little green, ugly house elf creature that sat comfortably on a floating chair device. "Okay, I'll bite, what are you supposed to be?"

The little green creature smirked and gave a high pitched barking laugh that began to creep out Harry. "Jedi master Yoda, I am; but who, are you?"

"Harry Potter."

The little green creature came closer and looked closely at Harry before saying, "A trog, I am; a human, you are. The force, healing you it is; perhaps a jedi you were trained by?"

Harry's eyes widened


End file.
